1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pneumatic tool, more particularly to a pneumatic tool with direction and speed control.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pneumatic tool that permits torque and speed control in both forward and reverse directions is known in the art (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,399). However, since speed and direction adjustment operations in the known pneumatic tool generally require both hands of the user for manipulation, there is still some room for improvement in the design of such pneumatic tools.